


Play Along

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Heavy has no name because i didn't feel like one, Multi, Non-Con Dentistry, Other, commission, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy and temper do not mix well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Played

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will not be finished or continued for personal reasons. However, I will not take it down as of now. Each chapter was a commission, it was paid, and it was delivered. There is no more.

The sounds of shifting fabric were slowly overwhelmed by a woman’s deep chuckle. “Now, mein haustier, remember to breathe deeply.”

A set of muffled groans met her in response, and she laughed again, footsteps ringing on the hard tile. “Gut, gut, breathe, und hold on tight.” The groans suddenly stopped, as if caught in a throat suddenly unable to breathe, and metal scraped lightly over tile. “So tight, mein haustier,” the woman’s voice came again, tight but approving, a slightly breathless chuckle following as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh began. “That’s it...nnn...mein...guter junge....”

 

With a frustrated grunt, Heavy threw the transceiver onto the floor, letting it spark and snap in two. The bug he’d placed in the infirmary had told him enough. It had told him that his suspicions that something was up with Leyna were right. It let him hear that Leyna...

That Leyna had a pet. Another man. Someone else she called “good boy”, when he’d thought that had been his title, secreted away from the world, just...just for him.

Heavy slammed a fist into the wall, ignoring the shooting pain in his knuckles as the plaster cracked. “God damn that woman...” he mumbled to himself, half angry, half...something else.

And he knew the muffled voice. Or rather, he didn’t know it, which meant there was only one person it could be. That damned RED Medic he’d seen squirreled around the base (who, admittedly, did have a fine-looking ass).

Leyna was cheating on him with a filthy RED whore. He wasn’t enough for her anymore, so she turned to the prisoner from the other goddamn team.

Heavy punched the wall again, imagining the shattered chunks falling off as that damn horned bastard’s teeth. He whirled, storming out of the room and stomping on the transceiver on his way.

\----

Bea leaned against the wall, watching Heavy pace back and forth in front of her, ranting about Leyna and her pet RED. “I heard every single goddamn word she said, cooing it in his ear like he’s some fuckin’ angel! And I know this ain’t the first time-she’s always holed away in there with him!” Heavy stomped, growling loudly.

 

The old Pyro raised an eyebrow, tilting her head at the thought. “What, is he trying to spin her round his finger with her fingers in his ass?” A soft snort. “Thought a Medic, even a RED one, would be smarter than that. He ain’t gonna get no one feeling sorry for him on his back.”

“Exactly!” Heavy spread his arms wide. “And doesn’t he get, she’s MINE? I’m not about to share Leyna with some snot-nosed ginger fuck with horns!” He sat heavily on one of the chairs, groaning loudly. “I don’t even get what she sees in him, B. Like, why? He ain’t even worth a try, he’s NOTHIN’ next to me!”

She thought a moment, then shrugged. “I dunno, we both know he ain’t my type -though those teeth are pretty an’ white- just some young Medic man with too much hair stickin’ his ass where it doesn’t belong. Probably just a phase.” Bea let out a soft sigh. “If only he was yours, as well as being hers. You could teach him a proper lesson ‘bout where he stands.”

 

Heavy looked at her, face slowly clearing. “If he was...”

He jumped up. “Bea! Yer a genius!” He clapped her on the shoulder, a toothy grin spreading across his face. “An’ maybe I’d get to see what’s so great about fuckin’ him that Leyna’d even bother givin’ him a try, heh.” The idea of the little bitch on his knees, begging for Heavy’s forgiveness with his body and crying out in pain, made his grin widen even more. “Oh, B, I owe ya for this one.”

The Pyro grinned back. “He act up, you can send him to me. Won’t touch him without Leyna’s permission right now, but I’ve been looking to make some new jewelry.”

Heavy laughed, pressing a quick, rough kiss to Bea’s cheek. “It’s a deal, B. Now, I got a bitch to go break in.” He left, shutting the door behind him, and the Pyro slumped a bit against the wall, musing softly on a few very pertinent questions. How long would it take for that little Medic to be sent to her, and which one of his lovely molars she wanted first.

\----

“Oi.”

Leyna heard the voice, and turned, smiling at the Heavy. “Liebe! I have not seen jou all day! Vell, paperwork kept me busy, but jou should have at least stopped by for ein visit.” She stepped closer, the smile falling a bit at the sight of Heavy’s frown.

He snorted softly. “Visit? Like that little RED of yours?”

She stopped. He knew? He couldn’t have known. No one knew, it would have put them both at risk. “I don’t know vhat jou are talking about,” Leyna said quickly, a forced chuckle following as she laid one hand on his shoulder.

“I know you’ve been fuckin’ him behind my back,” Heavy said with a frightening calmness, gently pushing the hand off and smirking slightly as the Medic stepped back in fear.

 

He DID know.

Leyna immediately grabbed her bonesaw, moving towards the center of the hallway and falling into a defensive stance. Heavy put his hands up, but she just narrowed her own eyes. “Jou are not going to take Reddy from me, Herr. Are jou going to try?”

 

The silence drew out between them, and Leyna tightened her grip on the bonesaw. Each second felt like its own answer.

“Y’can keep him.” The Heavy sounded resigned and deeply annoyed at his own concession. Leyna began to relax, but froze again at his raised hand.

“But.” He moved forward, turning his hand to cup the old Medic’s cheek. “We share everything, don’t we, dear?  _ Everything _ .”

Leyna looked down, grip still tight on the saw. “...Jou vant jour turn vith him, too.” It fell from her lips like a condemnation of hope for Reddy - his playful disobedience would get him hurt with Heavy.

The old Heavy grinned, an unsettling image. “I’m glad we’re on the same page, luv. Now.” He took a step back, crossing his arms and looking around pointedly. “Where is this lil’ slut of yers?”

\----

Reddy made his way to the infirmary, carefully staying out of the way of everyone else on the base. No need for them to see him, especially not with Leyna. That would just cause trouble.

But she HAD asked for him to be there at 7-and actually ASKED for once- so, reluctantly, he pushed open the door. “Herrin?”

 

A fist came out from behind the door, slamming into the Medic’s face. It bloodied his nose, and Reddy stumbled back before a second punch to the stomach landed and knocked him out cold. Heavy slipped an arm around, catching the body before it hit the floor, and sniffing dismissively.

“Herrin ain’t here, bitch,” he whispered, slinging Reddy over one shoulder and walking out of the infirmary. “It’s my turn.”

\----

Leyna smoothed down the front of her lab coat. This was important.

If her darlings were going to play with each other, they had to talk out some rules before hand. She'd asked them both to meet her in the infirmary at 7 sharp.

It was now 7 sharp.

As she stepped inside, her heart sank. There was no sign of Heavy. And, more worringly, no sign of Reddy either.

\--

“Wake up, bitch.” Heavy huffed, nudging the crumpled body with his boot. He hadn’t hit him THAT hard. Wimpy little RED. That larger man leaned back in his chair, kicking him again with a grunt.

 

Finally, Reddy groaned, sitting up dazedly and rubbing at his aching nose with one hand-

And the other came with it, the familiar clink of handcuffs pulling him to full consciousness. “What the heck?” The Medic’s confused voice rang in the small closet. He looked around, and his eyes fell on that boot, slowly traveling upwards to the Heavy’s stern face.

“Hello, bitch,” he growled, putting his foot down and leaning forward over the Medic. “Nice ta see you round here like this.”

Reddy started back, confused and not a little frightened. He started to get to his feet, but the Heavy reached out, shoving him against the wall and snickering as he stood. “Now. You might have heard, but the BLU Medic round here wanted us ta get to know each other.” He leaned over the RED, his grin unsettingly wide. “So. We’re gonna get ta know each other. And when I talk, you listen.”

 

He stepped back, unsubtly blocking Reddy’s path to the door, and gestured to the chair.

“Sit.”

 

Reddy pulled himself off the wall, looking incredulously at the chair, and stayed where he was, snorting softly. What did this man think he was doing?

 

“Sit.” It was a little quieter this time.

“No!” The Medic looked indignant, pulling at the cuffs

 

Heavy’s eyes narrowed. “Boy. If I say it one more time, and your pretty little stealin’ ass ain’t in that chair by the time the word finishes, I’m gonna hand you right over to Bea. She’s been tryin’ to get her hands on those pearly whites of yours for months.”

He stepped closer, placing one hand on the back of the chair.

_ “Sit.” _

 

Reddy did not move.

 

The chair went flying backwards with a yank of Heavy’s arm, and he stepped forward with a growl. “I warned ya, you filthy little whore!” He swung a fist, knocking it into the side of Reddy’s face and sneering as the man fell to the floor. A few violent kicks to the stomach to keep him still, and then he picked the Medic up, slinging him over one shoulder. “This is just what’s comin’ to ya.”

Reddy gave a weak groan as they left the room, hazily watching the hallway retreating behind them as Heavy walked away. 

 

Bea? What did the Pyro want with him?

\--

The knock on her door made Bea look up, grinning to herself and shaking her head. Poor little RED didn’t listen, did he? She set down the drill she was cleaning, opening the door and standing aside for the Heavy and his cargo. “Playing hard to get, hon?”

Heavy nodded, slinging Reddy off his shoulder and into the chair in the center of the room. He broke the cuffs, not bothering to unlock them, and began strapping the man down to the chair. A large metal band across the Medic’s chest, two on each arm, one on each ankle, and a final leather one around the struggling man’s neck. Heavy ignored his indignant cries, giving a condescending ruffle of his hair before stepping away. “Doesn’ know how ta take orders. Leyna ain’t trained him right yet.”

 

The two older mercs shared a grin, and Bea chuckled. “Don’t worry. I know hot to make little boys play along.”

Heavy smirked, giving her a small salute as he stepped out of the room, and the Pyro turned back to the now-quiet medic, running her hand over the tools.

“A little bird told me that you have been playing some games with our Medic,” she said softly, closing her fingers around one particularly thin chisel-like item. “And yet you didn’t ask permission.”

 

Reddy swallowed thickly, his indignancy at the whole situation slowly being replaced by fear. “I....sh-she was the one who-”

 

From behind his head, Bea placed a finger over his mouth, clicking her tongue. “I didn’t say you could talk. You really DON’T know how to listen, do you? Just working that mouth all day long, yap yap yap.” She pulled a small wheeled tray over, pressing something with her foot and watching as the chair slowly lowered down. Those eyes looking up at her in fear were so cute-she could see why Leyna had liked them. 

 

“Now,” Bea cooed softly, tipping Reddy’s head up and holding his mouth open with one large hand, “you’re going to want to stay as still as possible for this, okay? It would be a shame if I pulled the wrong tooth and had to do this again.” She reached over his scared face, the tool in her hand reaching back into his mouth and poking at one of his molars. The Medic’s hands balled into fists, but he did not move.

The tool went lower, slipping between the tooth and the gum, and  began to push in a circle, loosening the tooth. It  _ hurt _ , and Reddy let out a soft whine through his nose, closing his eyes.

 

The hand cupping his jaw stroked it softly, Bea cooing something unintelligible as she expanded the socket before slowly pulling the tool back out, pausing to wipe the blood from it onto Reddy’s cheek. “There we go, nice and loose,” she smirked, grabbing a thin pair of forceps. They went back in, gripping the tooth right above the gum line, and began to rock it back and forth.

Reddy would have screamed, but his mouth was too full. He could taste the iron tang as blood seeped over his tongue, the wrist knocking into his upper lip every now and again as Bea pulled on the tooth.

 

“And...here...it....comes!”

The tooth came loose in one painful yank, Reddy gargling blood, and Bea smiled. She pulled it out, holding it up into the light, turning it this way and that. “What a pretty, pretty molar.”

She let go of his chin, setting the tooth down and grabbing a small wad of thick cotton to stuff into the hole where the tooth had been. A press of a button, and the restraints were gone.

 

Reddy instantly clapped both hands over the side of his aching jaw, whimpering loudly and not daring to leave the chair yet. The sight of his tooth lying on a small cloth nearby made him shiver.

Had....had that just happened? Leyna said she would protect him, but Bea was supposed to be close to the BLU Medic...

And the Heavy too. And he’d brought him here.

 

Bea chuckled, ruffling his hair in much the same manner that Heavy had done before gently pushing Reddy out of the chair. “There you go. Now, I’m sure Heavy will be wanting to see you soon, and I’ve got some work to do. Shoo, shoo, you little rat.”

Stumbling, Reddy fell against the wall, picking himself up and running out of the room, hands still clenched to his jaw.

 

Watching him run down the hallway, Bea shook her head again. Pretty little face, but no sense, it seemed.

She turned back towards the table.

 

Leyna, walking by in her search for her two men, heard Bea mumble something along the lines of “Now where is that drill?”

\--


	2. Players

_ Some people just don’t know when to give up, _ Cheavy thought to himself, leaning against the wall. He’d given the little red-headed brat too much leeway on base. That must be the problem. Lack of discipline, especially in the youngsters today. No respect for the elderly, for the chain of command, for anyone.

That was a problem that was being fixed, though. 

 

The old man heard the knock on the door, light and almost fearful. A slow, dark grin spread across his face.

"Get in here," he barked, taking a seat in one of the chairs seated against the back wall of the closet.

 

Reddy opened the door, one hand still holding the side of his jaw, eyes on the ground.

 

"Lock the door, or I'll send you right back to her." It was not an idle threat.

The Medic closed the door, and the sound of the lock sliding home felt eerily final.

 

Cheavy smiled, showing off crooked and yellowed teeth. "Finally learned to listen to reason, did ya? Bea does that to people." He leaned back, pointing one foot out towards the scared man with a dismissive, imperious air.

"My boot needs cleaning. But don't ya dare use yer filthy hands." His tone implied the rest.

 

With a weak sob, Reddy took two steps forward, falling to his knees in front of the grinning Heavy. He leaned forward hesitantly before slowly pressing his tongue against the underside of the proffered foot, gagging softly at the taste.

 

Legs crossed, the grizzled mercenary looked down at the creature perched at his feet with a soft sneer, watching that tongue lave over the toe of his boot.

Curse his wife and her odd tastes all he wanted, but this little Medic looked damn good on his knees. It was almost more thrilling to see the small tinge of blood on his tongue; Bea must not have cauterized the wound before sending him off. Cheavy smiled to himself. That was so like her.

"Faster, ya little slut," he growled, "or I'll let Bea keep another tooth. Ya know she’d love ta make that earring a pair."

When the pace did not change, the old Heavy's eyes narrowed.

"What did I just say?" He drew back his foot, kicking the Medic straight on in the mouth, shoving the dirt- and blood-stained boot in after it. "Ya get these clean, boy. Ya get these clean, or I ruin that whore hole of yours by shovin' them up there." A pause, a frozen moment of tension, and he kicked Reddy in the chest with a growl.

 

After a choked sob, Reddy obediently sucked harder, bobbing his head on the boot, and Heavy leaned back again.

"That's more like it." His voice was low, and his smile smug. Show this filthy runt where he stood, who was really in control. Show him that he was nothing more than a toy, to him and to Leyna. “This is where ya belong. On the ground, on yer knees, serving yer betters.” Pulling his boot out of Reddy’s mouth, Cheavy shifted just slightly to switch sides, letting the toe of his uncleaned boot rest against the place of the missing molar and silently enjoying the choked-off whine he received in reply. “Don’ worry, little  _ pet. _ I’m a fair man. Once ya learn yer place, I can make life comfortable enough fer ya. Jus’ remember, you are nothing.  Jus’ a toy, something to pass the time with. Leyna an’ I keep ya round cuz we’re bored. You don’ mean nothin’ ta no one.” He leaned forward. “Am I clear?”

 

Reddy could do nothing but whimper and nod weakly, hair falling around his face and the boot, eyes burning with the need for tears where there were none left. It hurt, so much. He didn’t know what was happening half the time, why the old mercenary seemed so angry with him, but he was too scared to do anything about it.

 

Cheavy snorted softly, leaning back in the creaking chair once more. “I hope so, fer yer sake. Lose too many more teeth, ya might not be so pretty no more.” A devilish grin. “And then where wouldja be? Now hurry up. I gotta meeting in...” A pause, checking his watch. “Three minutes. If these ain’ clean by then....”

~~~

Ten minutes later, Cheavy strolled into the meeting, making some apology to Leyna about his absence earlier as he sat heavily next to her. “Gun malfunction, had ta get it taken care of, or who knows what woulda happened?”

She rolled her eyes, vaguely noting the unusual shine to his boots today.

 

Bea was late as well, and Greg complimented her on the interesting earring. She smiled darkly, reaching up to rub the dangling tooth on a thin wire. “Thank you. It’s fresh.”

~~~

Leyna left the meeting as soon as it was done, the worry she’d held in check beginning to rise. Where was Reddy? She’d checked in the infirmary, in her quarters, in the kitchen, in- What was that?

 

A small noise drew her attention. The Medic looked, and tilted her head. That closet was normally locked tight, and yet it was open enough for the door to be slightly moved by a nearby draft. Slowly, she approached, one hand on her bonesaw as she peered inside.

Red.

“THERE jou are, Reddy!” Leyna said, an exasperated yet relieved smile crossing her face. “Vhatever made jou decide to hide in a place like this?” She opened the door wider, stepping in-

And blinked. Reddy’s hair was disheveled, his clothes were half-off, and his eyes were as fearful as the day she had first found him in this place. “Rederick?”

 

She crouched at the entrance to the dark closet, looking inside, waving her hand gently.   
“Come out, mein kleiner Haustier,” Leyna cooed softly, waving her hand again in that come-hither motion.

Even without him moving, she could hear Reddy shaking and whimpering in the back corner.

 

“It’s all right,” the Medic said gently. “I’m not going to hurt you. I won’t let you be hurt.”

 

A pause, and Reddy came out of the corner, burying himself in Leyna’s arms and curling against her chest, hiding tears as he clung to her. She gently rubbed over his back, keeping her voice low and soft.

“That’s right, gut, gut,” she whispered, carefully avoiding the bruises she could see forming. “I’m right here. I promise, mein junge, I won’t let them hurt you again.”

Her eyes hardened, looking into the darkness past him.

A promise she would keep.

~

They made their way back to her infirmary, Leyna softly checking him over once Reddy had calmed down enough to sit on the examination table. Those bruises were too familiar; the shape, the size, the small V-shaped indent. 

Cheavy’s boots had a notch in them. A small V-shape on the toe.

And the way Reddy was holding his jaw was Bea’s work. There was no other explanation. Leyna’s heart seized up at the state of her precious pet, but she pushed it all down, putting a smile back on her face. “Now, open up, please.”

Reddy shook his head frantically, clamping his jaw shut and leaning back. What if Bea had asked her to take another one?

“Shh, shh, now, mein Haustier,” she cooed soothingly, cupping the younger Medic’s jaw in one gloved hand. “I promise I am not going to hurt jou. I just need to see. Look into mein eyes - vould jour Herrin lie to jou like this?”

His frantic eyes met her open ones, and slowly, Reddy began to relax. It was Herrin. She wouldn’t do anything like that. He unclenched his teeth and tipped his head back, opening his mouth for Leyna. 

She smiled, raising her other hand to pat his head gently. “Gut, gut, mein guter Junge...” More murmured reassurances fell from her lips as the Medic pulled his jaw down just a bit, tilting her head to see around the side of that tongue. So familiar it was to her, his mouth, open so willingly for her. If only it could have been under better circumstances, she sighed softly to herself.

And there it was, the gaping hole of a missing molar. Leyna felt her stomach clench a bit, but pushed it down once more. She had to be strong for Reddy’s sake. If she panicked, what would he think?

“Vell, thankfully it does not look infected,” the older Medic said in a soft sigh of relief, leaning back and closing his mouth with one gentle fingertip. “I vill get something set up to ensure it stays that way. Cannot have mein kleiner Hasutier getting sick, can I? Do not vorry, I vill take care of you.”

 

Slowly, she leaned down, pressing a kiss to Reddy’s forehead. “Now, get some sleep. It has been a trying day for jou, ja? Come, we can have jou rest here- no matter what, everyone knows jou do not mess vith a patient in mein infirmary.” Leyna carefully led the young Medic over to one of the hospital beds, tucking him in softly and setting up a fake IV, just for the sake of the illusion. The mercenaries were a superstitious bunch, and much less likely to mess with someone they thought was sick. “Now, just close jour eyes, darling.”

Reddy shook a bit, but obediently closed his eyes. He clung to Leyna’s hand until he finally fell asleep, and she continued to stand there, stroking his hair long after.

“They vill not get away vith this,” she whispered to herself.

~~

Bea had been expecting the intrusion, setting a pot to boil early so she wouldn’t drop anything if it came to a fight. She held up a hand almost instantly after Leyna entered the kitchen, not even seeing the eyes blazing with righteous fury, the mouth opened to berate and accuse and question.

“I did what I had to. You’ve been spoiling him, dear,” Bea said, turning around and smiling softly at her sister in arms. “Besides, orders are orders, and your husband there is top of the chain. You should have known having a pet behind his back would lead to trouble. Inevitable conclusion.”

 

Leyna wound herself up further, almost spitting in her anger. “But....vhat jou DID to him vas uncalled for!” She jabbed a finger at the Pyro, stalking towards her. “Jou had no right interfering in 

ein private affair!”

 

"Hon, you KNOW Heavy'd not take any fight when it comes to him," Bea said, shaking her head softly. The earring swayed with the movement of her head. "I knew that when he said he was gonna ask to share. So, I told him to send the boy to me instead." At Leyna's incredulous gasp, she went on, a little more hurried. "I thought that if I was the one he was afraid of, Reddy wouldn't see put any of the blame on you,  which he shouldn't anyways. None of this is your fault. Except the part where you did start coming someone other than your husband ‘ mein guter Junge’ without asking him first." Bea chuckled softly to herself. “In hindsight, that probably wasn’t the best decision, dear.”

A small pause, and that odd smirk spread over her face. "Besides, he's got some pretty teeth."

 

Leyna felt betrayed. The woman she had trusted most on this base, the one she thought could be a true friend, had turned on her. Had harmed her precious Medic. “I.......

 

Bea turned, seeing the conversation was over. They’d run out of paprika, and the stockroom was a bit of a walk. Perhaps the water would boil by the time she returned.

She paused right before exiting the room.

"They both adore you, you know. Even now."

And then the Pyro was gone, leaving Leyna alone with her thoughts, swirling and whirling and spiraling off in despair and betrayal. Why couldn’t her men just get along?

 

And then, it hit her.

If she hadn't been on the verge of yet another bout of tears, Leyna would have doubled over with laughter. The problem wasn't that Cheavy and Reddy were too different to get along. The problem was the men in her life were too damn similar; unruly, demanding her attention, and unwilling to listen to reason or share her with anyone else.

And that was why she loved them both too much to give up either.

 

Only one question remained.

  
What did she do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Been a bit busy, but I should be trying to get another (possibly final) part up during NaNoWriMo this year!

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @thatickything on tumblr, for her TFC Medic OC Leyna, and @yamiarashi's TF2 Medic OC Reddy!
> 
> More will be forthcoming, because I had too many ideas.  
> EDIT: This fic will not be continued or finished.


End file.
